DragonHeart
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Tales of a dragon rider with the actual spirit of a wild dragon spreads throughout Alagaesia and the Varden are desperate to enlist her, but so are the dwarves, the elves and Galbatorix. The evil king has a distinct advantage due to the woman's growing affection for none other than Murtaugh. Murtaugh/OC R/R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs A/N: I know the beginning may be kind of rushed and sucks but bear with me and read and review it anyway please. Next chapter will be so much better.  
>Summary:Tales of a dragon rider with the actual spirit of a wild dragon spreads throughout Alagaesia and the Varden are desperate to enlist her, but so are the dwarves, the elves and Galbatorix. The evil king has a distinct advantage due to the woman's growing affection for none other than Murtaugh. MurtaughOC R/R Please!

The wilderness of the island was breathtaking the to the girl who'd only seen bits of the Spine and cities. Her father waded ashore and began unpacking their gear. She helped pitch the tent and start a small campfire.  
>"Nia is beautiful, is it not?" Hjorth asked.<br>"Indeed it is, Father. Shall we begin exploring? Natia asked.  
>"Yes, gather the supplies." The pair quickly collected their equipment and proceeded to enter the dense forests of Nia. They had traveled for some time before Natia became quite bored at following her father, so she placed her equipment on the ground, grabbed her bow and quiver and slipped away to do some hunting.<br>As she walked through the calming forests in search of game, she sang to herself in the Ancient Language, an ancient elven song that she remembered her mother singing to her when she was younger. Coming with her father to this island was supposed to be a breath of fresh air for the young woman, a break from her studies that her father was trying to drill into her head, despite her already knowing ¾ of the history of Alagaesia. Her father, Hjorth was a renowned scholar and was searching for evidence of dragon riders among the islands.  
>Natia had walked for quite some time when she heard a strange bellowing noise. She readied her bow and stalked forward. The sound became louder, then she heard another. It was the cry of a beast in pain and she quickly moved forward. A cave came into view with a pack of urgals swarming the entrance. She immediately fired, hitting her first target in the shoulder. She continued firing arrow after arrow until most of them were dead. The others had disappeared into the cave and she quickly followed, only for the ground to suddenly give way in the darkness and she felt herself falling, before hitting dirt.<br>"What in the-" The cry of the beast came again and Natia's eyes adjusted and she became aware of the great beast, a wild dragon laying on its side, surrounded by dead urgals.

The great beast's breaths made its entire body shake as its half-closed eyes looked at the bloodsoaked woman that risked her life to save the dying beast's own. With something like a groan, it lifted a torn wing to reveal a shining purple stone pressed against the warmth of its underbelly.  
>Take. A voice inside her head said. It was gruff and it clearly was not used to talking but the message was clear. It was the dragon speaking and it wanted her to take the stone.<br>"What can I do to help you?" She asked aloud. Her heart ached for the creature. "I do not know magic but perhaps I could-"  
>Take both. The creature began to convulse and the muscles in its neck began to contract. Natia remained rooted to the spot, fascinated and horrified all at once. With a last heaving sigh the dragon fell still and opened its mouth, letting a small black orb fall from its jaws. Take Heart of Hearts and egg. Take bone and scales for worthy warrior. See them safe.<br>"You want me to take your bones? W-"  
>TAKE! It suddenly unleashed a volley black flames but it quickly burned out. I give them to the one who has protected my child when I could not. Take them and see them safe. Do so, for the last of the wild dragons. Natia felt a flash of pain as the dragon kicked the purple stone toward her and blasted the small orb in her directions. It was only seconds later when the dragon heaved one last sigh and fell still forever.<br>Natia remained where she was, surprised by the sorrow that she felt. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she stepped toward the dragon and placed a hand on its rapidly cooling flank and prayed over the creature in the Ancient Language, then she began to do as the dragon asked and took out her sword to begin slicing away the scales. She did not stray from her tasks for a second as she worked diligently, even when she was sure that days must have passed and her father was likely losing his mind over her disappearance. When she collected enough of the dragon's flank, the meat began to dissipate, turning into flowing coils of bright energy before her very eyes, leaving the bones bare and smooth. The energy flowed throughout the cavern, filling the air with light and she watched the scene in awe, but ultimately returned to her task again. She chose only a few good sized bones. They were surprisingly light and easy to carry. She filled her pack with all that she'd acquired, placing the stone and now throbbing orb, on top. With a sigh and a last glance at the cavern that had once held a wild dragon, she began her ascend to the surface.  
>She climbed for hours, hardly burdened by the weight of the pack but her limbs were heavy with fatigue and lack of nourishment. It must have been days since her last meal and she was beginning to feel the harsher effects of it. She was at the summit, sunlight blazing just a few feet away when she felt the coils of the dragon's life essence swirling around her, curling against her skin, sliding through her hair. The sensation was indescribable, but it did not last long, for as soon as she made a move to climb again, the energy flowed away, only to come back and slam into her chest. She lost her handholds and fell, the impact of her landing barely felt as the essence of the wild dragon surged through her veins.<p>

Natia slowly opened her eyes to blinding sunlight and covered her eyes with her arms in an attempt to shut it out. But as her eyes were bathed in cool darkness, the sounds of the wilds became almost deafening and she screamed for it to stop. Surprisingly, it did. The girl looked around with wide eyes and saw that everything was far brighter than it used to be. The colors exploded with beauty in everything she saw and she laughed to herself in amazement. She inhaled deeply, the multitude of smells invading her nose almost overwhelmingly. What happened?  
>I gave you my spirit.<br>Natia jumped, not actually expecting an answer. You are the dragon?  
>Yes. Everything you feel now is what I would have felt. You see and hear and smell as though you were one of my kind. You are stronger and more clever, and see things far differently than another human, even elves, for you now have the spirit of a wild dragon within you.<br>So, you're...inside me?  
>There was a sound in the back of her mind, almost like a chuckle. If dragons could chuckle. Dead dragons. I reside within my Eldunari. My Hearts of Hearts that you carry within that dead deer hanging from your side.<br>"You mean my bag?" She reached around and dragged the pack to put it in her lap and fished out the eldunari. It was still throbbing, almost humming now.  
>With this, my strength and knowledge becomes yours, for you to utilize in battle or for anything you so wish. Consider it my thanks for giving me a few minutes more with my egg. I am able to talk to you through your mind. Use your conscience to speak with me and we shall.<br>Thank you. Wait, egg?

"Natia! Where in the name of Highrock have you been?" Her father demanded as she nearly tripped as she pushed her way through the undergrowth to finally step onto the soft sand of the beach.  
>"I was exploring Father." She said. It wasn't a lie. She had been exploring, she just happened to fall into the lair of a dying dragon while doing so. As much as she loved and trusted her father, she didn't think she should tell him about her discovery.<br>"You were exploring… for 10 days?!"  
>"Has it been that long?" She pushed her pack into her tent, making sure that it was tightly closed and went over to the small pot of bubbling stew that was simmering over the fire.<br>"Natia, I want to know why you were gone so long." Hjorth's tone softened as he spoke. "I was worried." He suddenly grabbed her and crushed her to his chest. "I thought something had happened to you."  
>"I just hit my head is all and lost my way a little. I'm fine." She pushed him away and picked up a spoon and scooped up a spoonful to shove in her mouth. The heat didn't bother her in the least and she began devouring the entire thing as though it were her last meal. "I do not believe that. Say it to me in the Ancient Language."<br>"No."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I can't. Will you just accept that?" Natia asked.  
>Hjorth was silent for a moment before going to his tent with a humph.<br>He is displeased.  
>i know, but he'll understand sooner or later. Tell me, what am I supposed to do with you?<br>You do not want your father to know of your discovery? Then take your dead deer and its contents and go into the forest.  
>Why?<br>Because you want your question answered.  
>Natia finished the stew and went to collect her bag and set off again into the forest. She walked a good ways into the trees before sitting down and pulled out the egg and placed it on the ground in front of her.<br>What now?  
>You watch.<br>No sooner had the words been...thought...the egg began shaking violently and cracks appeared along the purple surface. A small nose appeared as it pushed a piece of the egg open.  
>It's hatching!<br>She watched as the dragonling slowly made its way out of the egg and looked up at her with big purple eyes that matched the brilliance of its scales and extra long tail that trailed the ground when it tried to stand and walk. It made a soft cooing noise as it moved toward her. Natia reached out to touch its head. As she made contact, pain exploded in her right palm and she passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


End file.
